


I will always be yours

by JaimeandBrienneOTP



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones spoilers, Happy Ending, Reunion, how the reunion also could have went, random idea i got after watching episode 8, season 6 episode 8 spoilers, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeandBrienneOTP/pseuds/JaimeandBrienneOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne and Jaime find out that they both are at Riverrun at the same time. They never thought they would see each other again and yet here they are both in Riverrun. A reunion- and lots of feelings- between the two follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So I’ve started writing my second fanfic ever. After the reunion episode – which I by the way loved – I found myself in need to write a fic about it and make Jaime/Brienne finally canon. So I hope you guys like it. English isn’t my native language so sorry in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors.  
> Feel free to leave Kudos and comments. :)  
> Everything in here belongs to GRRM and D&D, I own nothing, I know nothing.

Jaime had just put off his armor and was now walking through his tent, thinking how he could best besiege Riverrun. Edmure was his prisoner, he sure could get an advantage out of that. But the Blackfish doesn’t care much about Edmure’s life, he already had proven that. There had to be something that Jaime could do to make the Blackfish listen to him. He was just thinking about the best strategy and started to get frustrated when one of his soldiers entered his tent. 

Jaime looked at him. ‘I’m sorry to disturb you ser Jaime, but someone wishes to speak to you’.  
Jaime surely wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone, but as the commander of the force he didn’t have a choice. Jaime sighed. ‘Who wishes to speak to me?’. ‘A woman, ser Jaime, she goes by the name Brienne of Tarth.’  
Jaime’s hart skipped a beat when he heard Brienne’s name. Did he heard it well? Could Brienne really be here? What was she doing here? Would she look different than the last time he saw her? Would her eyes still hold the blue of the sapphires? But Brienne couldn’t be here, could she? He must have misheard it, or maybe he is dreaming, he hasn’t slept much the last couple of days. Jaime cleared his throat and looked at the man.  
‘I’m sorry, Jaime said, I didn’t quite hear what you said.’  
‘Brienne of Tarth wishes to speak to you ser Jaime, she said something about a sword she wishes to return to you’, the man answered.  
Jaime stared at the man who had just spoken. She really is here. She wants to see me. But what does she mean by returning the sword? It was a gift, it’s hers now. He can’t believe he’s going to see his favourite wench again. The man was still standing in his tent and Jaime realised he hadn’t given the man an answer yet.  
‘Thank you, please inform the lady Brienne that I would like to speak to her.’ The man nodded and left the tent.

**********

Brienne was sitting on her horse next to Podrick. The soldier which she had spoken to had just disappeared in a tent, Jaime’s tent. She couldn’t believe Jaime was actually here. This will give her a chance to end this siege with piece. Involuntarily her hand reached out to Oathkeeper. She had to give Jaime his sword back. He gave her that sword so she could protect lady Arya and lady Sansa. She has always known that she had to give him the sword back, but why does she find it so hard to return it then? Maybe because it is a piece of Jaime you can carry with you, a voice in her head said.  
She shook her head to clear it. This wasn’t the time to overthink. She was here on a mission for lady Sansa. She needed to stay focussed on the task ahead.  
But what if Jaime didn’t want to speak to her? Another voice said. She hadn’t thought about that before, but it has been so long since the last time they have seen each other. Maybe he had long forgotten her and doesn’t want to speak to her at all. She was stupid to just assume he would want to see her. Just because she can’t stop thinking about Jaime the moment she left him, doesn’t mean he had thought about her as well. He is a member of the Kingsguard, he was with Cersei when she left. There was no time for her to cross his mind.  
She shook her head again. I need to stay focussed, she thought. She continued watching Jaime’s tent to see if there was any sign of the soldier she spoke too. It felt like hours before she finally saw the man coming out of the tent. He climbed on his horse and galloped back to her. She swallowed.  
She started to get nervous and her hands became sweaty. She tried to calm herself by breathing in and out. It didn’t work.  
When the man reached Brienne, she got even more nervous than she already was.  
The man greeted her. ‘My lady, Ser Jaime accepted your wish to speak with him. If you would follow me then I would bring you to him’.  
Brienne sighed out of relieve. She urged her horse and followed the man who would bring her to Jaime. When she reached Jaime’s tent she climbed of her horse. She took a deep breath and steadied herself before she walked into the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I can't believe it's been over a year since I posted the first chapter. I fail at updating fics. But I finally finished the second chapter and I really hope to finish the other chapters soon.   
> As always all mistakes are mine. I own nothing.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)

Jaime leaned his hands on the table, looking over the plans for the besiegement, but he just couldn’t concentrate on it. All he could think of was Brienne. He was finally going to see her again. He was walking nervously through his tent. What am I going to say to her when I see her? What will she look like now? Is she still wearing the armor I got her? He took a deep breath to calm himself. He was about to look at the plans on his table again, has he heard the hoofs of horses outside. He heard people dismounting the horses, but he couldn’t distinguish the voices outside. He heard footsteps nearing his tent. His heart was beating fast in his chest. Then the heard the unmistakable sound of fabric being cast aside. Jaime turned slowly around to find Brienne standing in his tent. 

His heart skipped a beat and for a moment he couldn’t speak. He could only gaze up at her. Then he let his eyes go over her. First her face. Her face was still homely, with crooked teeth and a nose that had been broken more than once. But her eyes were even more beautiful than he remembered. Looking into those eyes it was as if he was back on the ship on his way to Dorne.   
There he had looked upon Tarth and all he could think of was Brienne. Then he looked at the water surrounding the island and it remembered him of the colour of her eyes. But now that he finally was able to look at her again he realised that her eyes were even more beautiful than the sea surrounding Tarth.  
Then his eyes travelled down and he saw her freckles disappear under her armor. Her armor that he had given to her. He felt relieved she still wore it. His gaze travelled back up and rested on her eyes. 

‘Brienne’, he almost sighed. But before he could say anything else, Brienne interrupted him.   
‘I’ve found lady Sansa’, Brienne said. Her eyes locked on his and as serious as always. Just like he remembered. He grinned.   
‘You did? I never thought you’d find her, I just assumed Sansa was dead.’ He really did. He hoped Brienne would find both Arya and Sansa so she could fulfil her oath. But truth be told he never really thought she would find them. Arya hadn’t been seen since her father’s dead and Sansa was accused of murdering Joffrey.   
‘Why would you assume that?’ Brienne voice broke through his thoughts.  
‘In my experience girls like her don’t live very long.’  
‘I don’t think you know many girls like her.’ He did actually. Sansa reminded him a bit of Myrcella.   
Then he smiled at Brienne.

‘Well I’m proud of you. I am, you fulfilled your oath to Catelyn Stark against all odds. Of course my sister wants Sansa dead. The girl is still a suspect in Joffrey’s murder, so there’s that. Complication.’  
He fell silent then. He could feel Brienne’s gaze on him and when he looked up to her, she scowled at him. He sighed and changed the subject  
‘What the hell are you doing here?’ It was the question that was on his lips the moment he heard about her arrival at Riverrun.  
‘I’ve come for the Blackfish.’ Brienne answered.  
‘You’re welcome to have him.’  
‘Lady Sansa desires to take her ancestral seat back from the Boltons and assume her rightful position as lady of Winterfell.’  
As soon as Brienne said it, Jaime knew Brienne was going back to fight for Sansa, couldn’t she see that it was a lost cause? They are outnumbered.  
‘With what army does she plan on taking Winterfell?’  
‘The Tully army’, Brienne stubbornly answered.   
‘They are a bit occupied at the moment. I’m sent here to reclaim Riverrun currently defended by the Tully rebels, so you can see the conundrum.’   
‘The Tully’s are rebels because they are fighting for their home?’ Brienne said.  
‘Riverrun was granted to the Freys by royal degree.’ He answered. Why the hell are they even be arguing over this?   
‘As a reward for betraying Robb Stark and slaughtering his family!’  
‘Exactly!’ He said it before he thought it through. Brienne looked at him with shock. Jaime looked away. He got caught up in the moment, divided by his duty to his house and his fondness for Brienne. What was he doing? Brienne was finally here, after two years and they argue about politics? He sighed and looked back at Brienne.

‘We shouldn’t argue about politics.’ He said, his voice soft.  
Brienne’s eyes soften at his words as she answered: ‘you’re a knight ser Jaime. I know there is honor in you. I’ve seen it myself.’ She says it with such fierceness and confidence in her voice, it made his heart melt. She really did see honour in him, when no one else did.  
‘I’m a Lannister, do not ask me to betray my own house.’ He answered. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Brienne asked him to betray his house.   
‘I do no such thing. Take Riverrun without bloodshed. Ride south again with your mission complete and your army intact.’  
He was intrigued by the proposition.  
‘What do you propose?’  
‘Allow me to enter Riverrun under a flag of truce. Let me try to persuade the Blackfish to give up the castle.’ Brienne said, her mission clear and her voice full of confidence.  
‘Why would he abandon his ancestral home?’ he asked. He just met the blackfish, the old goat wouldn’t abandon his home for anything, he made that very clear with Edmure.  
‘Because you’ll allow him to lead the Tully forces safely north.’ Brienne said.  
‘Have you ever met the Blackfish?’  
‘No,’ Brienne proclaimed, she looked away from him.   
‘He is even more stubborn than you are.’ Brienne looked away at his words. He hoped she didn’t take it the wrong way and thought of it as an insult. Brienne may be stubborn but he actually likes that about her. He was afraid to look back at her and to see hurt in her eyes, so he continued. ‘Alright, try to talk some sense into the old goat, he won’t listen, but his men might. Not everybody wants to die for someone else’s home.’  
‘I need your word.’ It has been a long time since anyone even valued his word. But ever since Brienne got to know his whole story, the truth about the mad King, she valued his word, she realised he wasn’t the man everybody thought he was. She is the only one who can see through him. Who sees him. She makes him feel that he can be the knight he always wanted to be.  
‘If I persuade him to abandon the castle you’ll grant us safe passage north.’  
He nodded, ´you have my word. You have until nightfall.’

Brienne started to untie her sword. Jaime looked down at the sword. She really is giving it back to me. Of course. She can’t see that is was a gift to her, she just assumed I only would give it to her for a cause. He sighs.  
‘You gave it to me for a purpose, I’ve achieved that purpose.’  
Jaime looked up into her eyes, those big blue eyes. ‘It’s yours’. He said, ‘it will always be yours.’ He wasn’t sure if he was still talking about the sword.  
Brienne started walking to the exit, his heart started aching, he didn’t want to say goodbye to her already, he just saw her again. He followed her to the exit. Brienne suddenly turned around.  
‘One last thing Ser Jaime’.  
She always stay formal. Even in the safety of the tent, she can’t call him just Jaime, even though he wished she would. But that’s just who Brienne is, it’s part of what he loves about her. So Jaime answered in a mocking voice ‘yes lady Brienne?’  
Brienne, unaware of the tone of his voice, said ‘Should I fail to persuade the Blackfish to surrender and if you attack the castle, honour compels me to fight for Sansa’s kin.’  
‘Ofcourse it does’. He meant this in the most sincere way. He knew Brienne, probably better than anyone else. He knew that, despite her own feelings, she would do the most honourable thing.   
Then Brienne added, what almost sounded like a whisper ‘to fight you’.  
Reality hit Jaime, that if Brienne couldn’t persuade the Blackfish. They would fight on the opposite side, they would fight each other. A lump started to form in his throat. He swallowed, but the lump stayed. Jaime looked at Brienne, he could always read her so well and he still could, even after their time apart. He saw the hurt in her eyes that told him that she found this as difficult as he did.   
‘Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.’ He answered in a soft voice. 

Brienne stood still before him. It almost looked like as if she wanted to say something else, but then changed her mind before the words had left her mouth. When Brienne turned away to leave the tent, Jaime grabbed her arm. It was an impulse, he didn’t actually mean to grab her. But now that he did he found it hard to let go of her. Brienne looked at him in confusion. ‘Brienne-‘ he started to say. He wanted to say so many things to her. How grateful he was that they saw each other again, how sorry he felt that they were in such difficult positions. How her eyes hold the blue of the sapphires. That her eyes were so honest that he could easily read her emotions. How much he had missed her during their time apart and that he’d never thought they would see each other again. That he was in love with her. Gods how much he wanted to tell her that. That he realised he was in love with her when he told her the story about the Mad King in the tub. But standing in front of Brienne, with her big, blue honest eyes on him, he found it hard to find words at all.  
So he cleared his throat and said: ‘Good luck’, before he added in a mocking voice, ‘wench.’  
Brienne nodded. Then she turned around and left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> If you have feedback, feel welcome to post it. I'll read it and hope to improve my writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this update took a little longer than anticipated. I'm so sorry for the delay!  
> But I did find this amazing beta who beta read this chapter for me. Thank you so much @Outerspaceduncegirl for fixing all my grammatical errors and for giving some amazing suggestions!  
> I hope you guys like this chapter!  
> Any mistakes are mine (still not a native) and the characters obviously belong to GRRM.

When Brienne stepped out of the tent she swallowed. Hard. Only when standing before Jaime, had she realised how much she had missed him. And that wasn’t the only thing that had come back to her. When she had seen him standing in the tent, fierce like a lion, her feelings from all these years ago had come rushing back. She almost couldn’t believe she once hated this man. But after having learnt his true story and really seen him for who he really was, she had started to respect him. And slowly she had found herself falling in love with him. She didn’t know exactly when she had started to love him, maybe when he had saved her from the bear, or maybe even before that when he had saved her from being raped… She had tried to suppress these feelings for so long. For who could ever love big ugly Brienne? From a very early age she had learned this hard truth. When she was younger Hyle Hunt and his friends had made a bet about who could take her maidenhood. Luckily she had found out about it in time, but she had then realised she was the ugliest girl alive. And it had left deep scars in her.

Jaime may have respect for her and may even become her friend, she was still ugly. Nothing could change that. And he was still half a god. Jaime could never actually want her, let alone love her back. She looked back at the tent before making her way to the blackfish.

**********  
She failed to persuade the Blackfish. She failed Sansa. She failed Jaime. The Blackfish was as stubborn as Jaime had told her. When he showed her the boat to escape, she asked him to come with her and help her to protect Sansa. But he declined her offer. Riverrun was his family home. She understood his reasons for staying, but still she believed she had failed both him and Sansa.

_Nothing is more hateful than failing to protect the ones you love_

She watched the Blackfish walk away before turning around to Pod.  
“Come on Pod, let’s get out of here”.  
“Yes, my lady.” Pod slowly steered the boat away from where it was docked. For a split second Brienne thought about going back to fight alongside the Blackfish. But she knew she would be of more help to Sansa. Her thoughts drifted off to Jaime. She bit her lip. Would she ever see him again? And if so would things be different? Would they once be able to fight alongside each other rather than against each other?

She glanced one last time at the castle and that was when she saw him. _Jaime_. His name a whisper on her lips. She saw him standing on top of the wall, behind the remparts, watching her. He raised his hand, his golden hand, and waved at her. She stared at him. Unshed tears prickled in her eyes. Slowly she raised her own hand and waved back.

_Goodbye, ser Jaime._

**********  
Jaime slowly lowered is golden hand. Brienne was nothing more than a dot on the horizon. He almost couldn’t believe that this was probably the last time he saw her. He was still standing there, lost in his thoughts, when he heard footsteps approaching and coming to a halt beside him. Jaime looked at his side and saw Bronn was giving him a strange look.

‘“What are you doing here?’” Jaime asked.  
‘“Are you seriously going to let her go?’” Jaime shrugged and looked out over the water before he answered.  
‘“Yes, she has to go north, to Sansa and I..’”  
“You don’t have any obligations here anymore.’ Bronn interrupted him. Jaime turned to look at Bronn. ‘You need to go after her. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. Seven hells even the way you WAVE at each other. It’s about time you two finally focked.’”  
Jaime frowned, startled.  
‘“Wait, you think she actually likes me?’”  
Bronn rolled his eyes. ‘“I don’t think so, I know so, just like whole bloody Westeros does. You want her? Go get her.”’

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As you may have noticed I tried to create a kind of 'what if' situation. So what if Jaime had left Cersei here and he would go after Brienne. So from now on I will diverge from show canon and write my own story about these two. 
> 
> And as always kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
